wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121130065616
Okay. *yawn* I said I'd continue, so– *yawn* –here it is. *super-big yawn* WARNING: THIS PART OF THE STORY MAY OR MAY NOT EVEN HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH HE ORIGINAL STORYLINE, AND/OR JUST BE PLAIN OLD BORING. IT ALSO MAY BE REALLY RANDOM, AND MAY INVOLVE EXCESSIVE COOKIE-EATING. NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER COOKIE-EATING AGE. THEY'LL FEEL LEFT OUT. OH, AND MORE RANDOM CHARACTERS MAY OR MAY NOT JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE, I'M STRANGE LIKE THAT. WHATEVER THE CASE, *in ominous voice* ...you've been warned... *evil laughter in background* Narrator: That was the strangest disclaimer I've ever heard. DTB: You said it. MQ: Where did that even come from? Me: No clue. I said I was being random! WG: Alright then...? SB: So, about that cookie eating. What kind should I make next? Or should I make something else? Me: Hmm... *daydreams about all sorts of yummy treats* CHF: Eek! ((A/N: I just felt like saying something other than 'squeak', which can get repetitive. ^^)) WG: Huggy! No, he is NOT going to make Beans ala Botsford. That's disgusting! SB: What's that? WG: Um, no idea. I think it's last month's leftover beans, wilted leftover cabbage, stuff Dad found in the back of the fridge that we forgot about, parts of fish that aren't supposed to be eaten, some dirty socks, and to top it all off it's covered in green mush. Huggy loves it. SB (and everyone else): *turns kinda green* Ew... Me: Yuck! Huggy! CHF: *smiles and shrugs* Nyeh! WG: *facepalms* Narrator: ANYWAYS, back to the story! MQ: Which was...? Narrator: *fumbles papers* Um, hang on, let me check my script... Me: While he's doing that, what are we gonna eat? I'm starving! SB: Yeah, eating all these cookies sure worked up an appetite! Narrator: O.o *stops shuffling paper* ...You guys. Seriously. Me: Yep! :) So what is everyone hungry for? SB: I could sure go for a hot dog... Butcher: Here! *poofs hot dog into hand and gives it to SB* SB: Wow, thanks! *gets into long, detailed, scientific-y conversation about the Butcher's meat powers* Butcher: Uh... WG: *translates* ((A/N: I woulda put what she said, but I'm currently too tired to type any more than I have to. :P)) SB: Seriously though, what? I can make about anything, except fried green beans. Last time I made those, they just MIGHT of caught fire....? *sheepish smile* WG: *half-smile* I remember that! *chuckles* You panicked. Me: *giggles at thought* SB: *blushes* Heh, sorry. I was still building my testing chamber, so it was a little hard to find anything with all the stuff laying around. WG: *laughs* A little? Doc, you had random stuff stacked to the ceiling! I remember because I had to keep it all from falling on you multiple times. :) SB: You did? Huh, I don't remember that... WG: Yeah, I don't think you noticed. You were pretty busy. SB: So that's why it didn't fall! I wondered about that. WG: :) Yep! DTB: *sighs* Would you two stop reminiscing like I'm not here and just be quiet for a minute??? Me: Be nice. :P DTB: *scoffs* Says the kid who's sticking out her tongue at me. Me: Whatever! :) MQ (@SB): Do you need help making any desserts? SB: That'd be great! What do you know how to make? MQ: What do you think I almost went to pastry school for? Wasn't my mother a pastry chef? Don't you think I inherited some of her skills? Me: We don't know, we've never seen you cook. *eats cookie* CHF: *smiles at WG* Nyeek! WG: Huggy, that's a great idea! Let's all make pizza! SB: Yum! That sounds good! Me: PIZZA! :D Narrator: ...Great, they gave me the wrong script. Just great. WG: Well, will you please narrate anyway? You're really good at it! Narrator: Aw, really? Well, okay... What is happening to LM and will TLM ever get around to writing about him? Why are these weird people STILL eating cookies??? Me: We're not weird, we just like cookies! *Riley and SB nod* Narrator: Okay then? Well, will the actual storyline ever continue??? Could this post be any more boring and strange??? Me: Eh, probably. Narrator: Tune in next time, for a much more exciting episode of... WordGirl! ~TLM